1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening/closing structure for a vehicular tray in which sliding units are mounted to both lateral outer surfaces of a housing internally defining a receiving space so that they are horizontally movable through gear engagement, the sliding units being connected to a door by means of connecting members, securing smooth opening or closing operation of the tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in most automotive vehicles, trays for the convenience of a driver or passenger are fitted in the lower portion of their instrument panels, and the like. Such a vehicular tray provides a receiving space inside a passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle, allowing the driver or passenger to conveniently store small articles, such as, for example, spectacles or other personal things. The fitting position of the tray is appropriately selected to maximize the convenience of use.
Considering the general configuration of the vehicular tray, it comprises: a housing internally defining a receiving space having a prescribed volume, the housing being opened at one surface thereof; a cover used to open or close the open surface of the housing; and a locker for the opening or closing of the cover.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a perspective view illustrating the interior structure of a conventional vehicular tray, in relation with the opening or closing of the tray, the tray comprises a housing 11 internally defining a receiving space, in which a case (not shown) is detachably inserted through the open surface of the housing 11.
The not-shown case is coupled with moving means so that as to be horizontally movable inside the housing 11. The moving means is comprised of a rotating shaft 15 provided at both ends thereof with a pair of gears 14, and dampers 16 engaged with the gears 14 and used to control a movement speed of the rotating shaft 15.
In this case, the gears 14 are rotatable and movable in an engaged state with corresponding toothed rows 13, which are horizontally formed throughout both lateral inner surfaces of the housing 11.
With such a conventional configuration, however, since the toothed rows 13 must be formed at the lateral inner surfaces of the housing 11 and the toothed row 13 of the housing 11 are engaged with the gears 14 of the rotating shaft 15, it is very difficult to form a mold of the housing 11, and to perform the overall manufacturing process thereof, resulting in deterioration of productivity thereof.
Further, the fact that the moving means is located and operated inside the housing 11 makes it impossible for the driver or passenger to see the moving means, resulting in difficulties in tuning operations as well as repair thereof in case of damage or failure of parts.
Meanwhile, although there has been used a product wherein a housing thereof having an open front surface is fitted in a vehicle body, and a door for opening or closing the open front surface is hinged to the housing, such a product makes it difficult to utilize the dampers, resulting in deterioration in reliability of products.